The Directors Kid?
by Densi-lover
Summary: What happens when a five year old girl come into the bullpen? and which connection does she have with the Director?
1. Who's that girl?

**Author:** Densi-Lover

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Category:<strong> NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance and hints of humor  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Jibbs, McAbby and Tiva,.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Mcgee And Jayme(own character)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>What happens when a five year old girl come into the bullpen? and which connection does she have with the Director?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: I love stories with children and jibbs in, and I have pretty much read all the stories about them on Fanfiction, so now I want to give it a shot (not literally) xD**

**-Im 13, English is not my first language, dont judge my misspellings**

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Jennys p.o.v**

I was walking down the bull pen, everything seemed quiet and peaceful, no one was working a case, no meetings just peace

"MOM! Mom please mom help it hurts" A girl was running down the bullpen, she had dark red hair, and was not more than five, she was wearing a cowboy skirt and a purple and pink shirt, she had tears running down her cheaks hand she was bleading from a wound on the left arm

I had receniced her as soon as she got into the bullpen, she was yelling for me, she wasn't tecnelly my daughter but I had a twin brother who had a child with his wife, they both died in a car crash and she had stared with me for a while, but now she lived in a forster family or she SHOULD be living in one...

I ran down the stairs and quickly got to the girl there now were standing in front of Gibbs team, everybody in the room looked to see what had happened

"Who is your mom?" Tony asked and Jayme finally saw me

"MOM!" she yelled and I got down to her height when she ran towards me and put her arms around me

"Hey babygirl" I said and kissed her on her cheek, everybody looked shocked

"Ziva call ducky, I wan't him to look at Jayme's arm" I said and lifted Jayme up on Zivas desk

**NCIS**

"What was so importent? oh dear" Ducky said when he got to the bullpen, everybody else was begining on a new case there just had got called in but Gibbs team was still looking at me

"Ducky!" Jayme said happy over she could he's name

"Yes dear thats my name" He said with a smile while he was looking at her arm and roling some bandage on the wound

"Like a Duck" Jayme said and starting making duck sounds, the team started so smile

"Yes sweetheart like a duck" I said and took her hand

"Now can you tell me what happened, why arnt you with Melissa?" I asked and she looked down

"Melissa Was mad, I had not cleaned my room perfecly" Jayme said

"You can't just run away because of that" I said

"She hit me mom" I froze when the words came out of her mouth,I could feel the tears start running down my cheeks "I tried to stop her but, the keept hitting me, so I ran"

"I'm so sorry, I'm Sorry" I said and helt her close to my body

"Jen, can you please tell what is going on?" Jethro asked

"Honey can you look out of the window while mommy is talking to some people?" I asked and Jayme nodden happely and walked over to the window

"I didn't know you had a daughter Jenny" Ziva said

"Well I'm not her real mother, she is my niece, her dad my twin brother and his wife was killed in a car charas tree years ago, I took care of her til they found a foster family, i didn't get to keep her that time but i sure as hell is going to now" I said, Tony, McGee and Ziva all looked at me while Gibbs were looking at Jayme, she had was on her way over to us now

"Mom?" She asked and I got down again "I love you" She said and hugged me,I could feel tears again but this time, happy tears...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It maybe a little boring but had to get it started so you know who she is, its not a long chapter sorry about that but i will make the next longer**

**Reveiw? :D**


	2. Meeting the team

**Author:** Densi-Lover

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Category:<strong> NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance and hints of humor  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Jibbs, McAbby and Tiva,.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Mcgee And Jayme(own character)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>What happens when a five year old girl come into the bullpen? and which connection does she have with the Director?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: I'm sorry I have not had time to oploade something new so I hope you think its okay **

**-Im 13, English is not my first language, dont judge my misspellings**

* * *

><p>"Ziva, can you call Abby up, I want you all to meet Jayme" I said and wached as Jayme stand by the window and watch birds<p>

"Sure" Ziva said and starting typing the number

I walked a little away, the team seemed more calm after I had explained who Jayme was, and Jayme seemed too fit in. I could hear a person breathing behind me

"Jen, Why didn't you tell me?" Jethro asked and I could hear the pain in his voice

"I didn't think you cared" I said, it sounded cold I knew that, but it was the truth. I didn't think he gave a damn about what happened in my life after I left him

"You didn't think I cared?" He said low but he was angry, his mouth was millimeters away from my ear so no-one else could hear wgat he said

"No I didn't" I said, I closed my eyes and was prepared for him to yell at me but he surprised me insted

"Jen, I care about you, I alwas have cared about you. Don't think you can get away with not telling me stuff like this" He said in a softer tone, my heartbeat was begining to beat difrently and a lot faster when he put a hand on my back

"Jenny!" Abby yelled and came running, I moved quiekly and got a bone-crusher hug from her "Ziva called, and she said you wanted me to get upstaris, and it was something really big, so now I'm here, what is it? Uhh who is this beautiful little girl?" She said and lokked at Jayme

"Abs Breath" McGee said and Abby took a deep breath

"Okay, now that you'r all here I would like you to meet Jayme, she is my Niece. Jayme this is Ducky he works downstairs in atopsy, and Abby has her own lab, its filled with computers and machins. You have heard about Ziva multiple times so you know thats her" I pointed at Ziva who smiled "She works with Tony there and McGee" I said and pointed at DiNozzo and Mcgee

"They all work for Gibbs, you know I have told you about gibbs from when I was an agent right?" I said and Jayme Nodded

"Yes, You said you worked for him, and that he had to lear you the 51 rules" She said proud before turning toward Gibbs "By the way Jibbs" She could not say his name right and I cound not stop smiling at it "51 rules is REALLY many so you shouldn't have them all" She said

"I have tried to tell him that for years kiddo" Tony said and earned a headslap from Jethro.

"Well, the rules I have is so there don't happen anything to My team, it's to protect them, and it also were when your mom was on my team" He said and Jayme looked up, and hugged his legs

"Thanks for protjecting my mom"

"Awwwh, that is so sweet!" Abby said and the whole team smiled

"Mommy, can I asked you something?" She said and I bendt down at her height again

"Can we invite them over for dinner tonight, so I can meet them again?" I nodded, and stood up

"Jayme want me to ask if you would like to come over at my house and have dinner tonight?" I asked and Jayme waited exited for their answer

"Sure's" and "why not" Went through them all exept Jethro

"Not if you cook, I can still remember last time" He said and made a grimass

"It wasn't that bad and it was six years ago" I said in my defense

"It was that bad but you propely can't remeber because you got so drunk" He said

"I wasn't drunk!" I said a bit to loud couse everyone in the room looked at me

"So you would have gotten a tattoo while you were sober, and after that get mad at the sky because it was to dark?" He said and couldn't stop smirking

"That wasn't the subject, but Naomi is going to make dinner and they She have the rest of the day off" I said

"can you two stop acting like children and give me an aswer" Jayme said, and the rest of the team laughed

"Woaw she really is a Shepard" Jethro said "I'll be there"...

* * *

><p>Review please? :D<p>

I will try to upload soon


End file.
